James Potter and the Hope Stone
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: James Potter, Heir to the Potter 'Legacy' is now attending Hogwarts! This is his story of how he tries to live up to his father's name and survive school at the same time! -Zell(mwahahahaha) (Harry Potter Future)
1. James Potter

James Potter and the Hope Stone  
  
MakaiGoddessOokami & The Immortal Zelgadis  
  
PG  
  
Ookami's notes: This is a Harry Potter future story, I always thought Harry would name his kid James, i mean its practical. The coupling's are...  
  
Harry Potter & Ginny Weasly: James (11) and Jenna (5)  
  
Ron Weasly & Hermione Granger: Garry (11) and Evan (11)  
  
Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson: Chrono (11) and Ren (11)  
  
Fred Weasly & Angela: Alex (13), Brandon (13) and Coty (13)  
  
Geroge Weasly & -need a name-: Dara (13)  
  
Percy Weasly & Penalopi Clearwater: Felicity (15)  
  
Seamus Finnigan & -need a name- : Samantha (11)  
  
Neville Longbottum & -need a name-: Alexus (11)  
  
Snape's grandaughter: Terra (12)  
  
Remus's grandchildren: Zell (12) and Mina (7)  
  
Okay thats it for the main cast, there are gonna be more people in here but those are the ones this story is gonna focous around but Mainly, James, Adam and Garry and a suprise mudblood girl later *winks* hehehe  
  
Zell's notes: Ookami covered almost everything. we decided to post this under her name because she's a much more popular writer and people will probally pay more attention that way. If we ever get around to making a sequal it'll be under my name. my sister Mina will also help write this seeing as she's a fan two...*sigh* oh well here we go. the first few chapters will be preluding to the letter, we'll try to have it in by the third chapter and then the shopping, Train, sorting and finally classes. ^^v  
  
Summery: HP FUTURE! James's past is explained in this chappie and a few characters are introduced we both suck at summerys.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my SN, Zell own's his, we own the charaters we made up and the plot tho i would like to hug Snape ^^ and Zell says he thinks he's gonna be sick now *hehehe*   
  
Chapter One: James Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter, a young male with untidy red hair and green eyes sat in an armchair reading his mothers spell book and his little sister Jenna lay asleep, with her head on his lap, her black hair falling neatly around her face. James repositioned his glasses and continued reading. His mother sat at the dining room table reading a letter from her mother. James was unintrested assuming it was girl talk and slid out of the chair, carefull not to disturb his autistic sister's sleep. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ate it slowly looking at a calander. His birthday was in two weeks and he'd be eleven and eligable for Hogwarts; maybe. He had already shown signs of magic, one time having fallen off his fathers old firebolt and landing on his head and bouncing when he was a few years younger. He sighed and grinned that HAD been the best birthday of his life, next to the one where he was actually born.  
  
"Hey, mom I'm gonna go out and play football for a bit with the kids down the street, is that okay?" He asked looking into the diningroom.  
  
"hm? yes go ahead but be back before dinner, its going to be at about five o'clock," Ginny said looking up at him and smiling weakly.  
  
James looked at his watch and nodded, that gave him three hours to play. He was lucky, he grew up in a muggle communtiy with wizarding parents and a little sister. He walked out the house and down the street to Terra's house.  
  
"hello!" James called to her as she sipped a lemonade.  
  
Terra looked up and grinned. She had dark black hair down to her shoulder blades and the tips were a blood red, and she had one red streak on each side of her face, the red hair laying tucked behind her ears, her long bangs came to her shoulders. She had dark eyes, a black colour almost that had little shine. Her skin was a sickly pale and she was of medium hight. At her feet lay a black and white football and a green shoulder bag.  
  
"'ello mate!" She said standing, " 'ows life been treatin' ye?"  
  
James laughed at her speech and earned himself a smack in the back of the head. He rubbed his sore spot and Terra glared at him. She had a Scottish mother and lived in Scotland till a few years ago when she moved in with her Grandfather afer her parents divorced and her mum died.  
  
"Well Life was treating me fine till it let you hit me," James joked, "you wanna play a one on one game?"  
  
" aye, mate! sounds good ta me!" Terra said grabbing her ball, "Wait a sec, I gotta tell me gramps that I be leavin'"  
  
Terra ran up the porch steps and returned a minute later with two bottles of lemonade. She grabbed the cup and brought it inside and came back out again and put the bottles in her bag and and grabbed the ball and held it under one arm.  
  
" aye, mate. is that feild by old man rickters 'ouse okay?" Terra asked curiously.  
  
James nodded and the two took off in a race, James winning because Terra lost. The two establsihed goal posts at either end of the feild and walked to the center and Terra dropped the ball to the ground and pulled out a whistle and blew shrill sharp blow once and the game begain James getting the first kick off the game.  
  
~ 4:45 PM~  
  
James collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and drank the last of his lemonade. Terra was leaning aganst a tree driniking hers, the foot ball on her lap gently. Terra stretched and looked at her watch.  
  
" oi, matey! Me gramps wants me 'ome in a few minutes! you wanna call her a draw?" Terra asked out of breath.  
  
"yeah, but i'll get you...tomorrow," James said standing.  
  
Terra stood and stretched, picked up her ball and bag and walked towards James.  
  
"you ready to leave mate?" Terra said.  
  
"yeah," James replied.  
  
The two walked in silance all the way back to Terra's house and they stopped. Terra climbed the porch steps and looked back at James and grinned.  
  
"aye, matie. Maybe we'll cross paths tomorrow, but then again we may not, g'night mate." Terra said dissapereing into her house.  
  
James walked home and climbed the porch steps and Jenna poucned him her green eyes shining brightly as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Is dinner done yet Jen?" James asked.  
  
"Nope, can you tell me a stowy?"  
  
"Yeah, hope onto the swinging bench..."  
  
The two climbed up onto the swinging bench and James rocked it back and forth slowly and Jenna rested her head on her brothers shoulder as he readied himself for a story.  
  
"Once upon a time there was an item called the sorcerers stone"  
  
"the soWcewews stone?"  
  
"yep and it brought immortality to any who owned. well a dark wizard named Voldermort wanted to own it and so he sent one of his followers named Quirrel to Hogwarts to get it..."  
  
~A little bit later (Z: to hear the story pick up a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone at your local library today! O: you are a baka z: i know)~  
  
"And Harry Saved the stone and became a hero"  
  
"Weally? Daddy did all that?"  
  
"yep"  
  
"wow, daddy must be weally stwong"  
  
"uh-huh"  
  
James closed his eyes and rested his chin on Jenna's head and sighed. Her black hair smelled like roses and she snuggled close to him. Jenna had been diagnosed with autism at birth but they relised it shortly after she turned two so she had medications to take to make her slightly better. James wanted to be great like his father and be remembered like him two, but he was away on special Aurua buisness right now and would not be back for a few days. blasted Grignotts theif. James wrapped his arms around Jenna and sighed how he would love to simply die in such bliss.   
  
"James, Jenna, Dinner!" Ginny Potter called out the window.  
  
James got up and carried Jenna in piggy back style and smile happily as he saw the layout. Chicken, buffalo wings, pumpkin juice and biskets and gravy. James put Jenna down, they said there graces and ate.  
  
@~~~~%~~~~@  
  
James lay asleep in his bed and rolled over tiredly falling off from the top of his bunk bed and landing on his sisters double bed. he curled up in a tight ball, unaware of the change of setting.  
  
'James walked down Diagon ally alone and looked around but saw noone, figuring it was late he just kept walking. He heard a few voices and ran towards them and stopped once he saw a few figures. A male with green eyes and a female with gray eyes stood, dressed in heavy black cloaks and the male handed a small brown pouch to another wearing a dark blue cloak. he opened the pouch and a red light shone out illuminating there faces the male child had a deep cut on his lip and it seemed to be going to stay there for quite a while. the older male quickly closed the pouch and looked around carefully, making sure noone else saw the light. He pat the female girl childs head and disssapeared with a crack and the sun rose in the sky...'  
  
@~~~~%~~~~~@  
  
James awoke with a jerk as the sunlight hit him and Jenna put an ice pack up his shirt. he let out a scream and fell off the bed and Ginny rushed into the room.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" she asked wooridly.  
  
"Yes mama," Jenna said innocently, "James didnt want to wake up thats all."  
  
Ginny smiled faintly and nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. James picked up the Ice Pack and dropped it on the floor and stood and stretched. Jenna giggled and left the room, wearing her good red dress for some reason. James walked to his dressor and pulled out his dark blue jeans and a white, blue dragon shirt. he quickly dressed and went to the kitchen.  
  
"You can have cereal for breakfast and then try and brush your hair dear," Ginny said patintly folding clothes  
  
"okay," James muttered walking into the kitchen not noticing the signs.  
  
"Jenna, you dont eat cereal with a fork," James told his sister.  
  
"You do now!" She said happily eating the last of the fruity pebbles, carefull not to spill on her dress.  
  
James poured himself a bowl of cherrios and sat down oppisite his sister and ate quietly, running his fingers through his hair thinking. Jenna wore her red dress, Cereal for breakfast, brush his hair...James stopped eating. this could only mean one thing. James had no idea. HE continued eating and thoughts soared through his head a brown barn owl swooped through the open window and dropped a letter in Jenna's bowl. She screamed and ran away, having a great fear of birds. James rescued the letter as Ginny walked in the kitchen to see what had frightned Jenna. James held a letter in his hands and looked at it, written in emarald green ink was;   
  
Mr. J. Potter  
  
The kitchen bar  
  
1313 Outa pl.   
  
Mildenhal  
  
Norfolk   
  
James looked at his mom confused and her eyes brimmed with silver tears of Happiness. she nodded weakly and James tore open the letter.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin first class, international confediration of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are Pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccisary books and equipment. Term begains on September 1, we expect your owl by no later then July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
James's eyes widened as he read an reread his letter, he looked up at his mom and Jenna poked into the room wanting to see why it was so quiet.   
  
"mum..." James muttered.  
  
"Yes hun?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
James ran to his mom and hugged her ready to go shopping for his school supplys but not quite wanting to believe it. He let go and ran to tell Terra that he would be going to boarding school while his mom replied to the letter saying yes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ookami: so how was it? worth continuing or not? lol i like it and before anyone askes yes a few characters are based off people i know and Terra is sorta me, Zell is Zell and Mina is Mina hehehe  
  
Zell: and please do not complain about the pairings we made because it is our story.  
  
Mina: yeppity yep yeppers!  
  
Ookami: hehehe please review  
  
Zell: and tell us if you like it  
  
Mina: and how we can improve  
  
Zell: and if you can think of a way to complete the pairings at the top  
  
Ookami: and if you can find a pattern with all the weasly children's offsprings names  
  
Mina: you might be able to join the story as our lucky muggle born witch/wizard  
  
All: good luck and Ja Ne!  
  
~Ookami the Great~  
  
*Zelgadis*  
  
~*~Super Mina~*~ 


	2. A meeting of Sorts

James Potter and the Hope Stone Pained Soul Wolf Goddess, The Immortal Zelgadis with a dash of help from Potions Master Dragon Tamer  
  
Ookami: Okay, Piggy if you want to be in this e-mail me your character name/nickname, Muggle born or pureblood, age, year, house and wand. Kitty, you send the same in a review ^^v only YOU need to send me your hair, and eye colour as well since you are our Special Muggle Born Witch! Woot woot for you!  
  
Zell: Okay, Ookami and I have been a little busy (me grounded her lazy) so we did not have time to type out a lengthy chapter so we had help from Potions Master Dragon Tamer who are... weird... heh at lack of better word...  
  
Mina: I think this story is weird...  
  
Potion Master Coty: *nods head* yes it is...Well anyways if you want to be a teacher, send your name, subject, gender, hair and eyes. The only spots that ARN'T open for teaching are DADA, Divination, Care for magical creatures and Potions.  
  
Dragon Tamer Kyle: And if you would just like to review for the hell of it, PLEASE DO! =) Hot girls are welcome! The pairings are as followed...  
  
Harry Potter & Ginny Weasly: James (11) and Jenna (5) ~*~ Ron Weasly & Hermione Granger: Garry (11) and Evan (11) ~*~ Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson: Chrono (11) and Ren (11) ~*~ Fred Weasly & Angelina Spinnet (?): Alex (13), Brandon (13) and Coty (13) ~*~ George Weasly & Katie Bell: Dara (13) ~*~ Percy Weasly & Penelope Clearwater: Felicity (15) ~*~ Seamus Finnegan & Lavender Brown (both her names are colours!): Samantha (11) ~*~ Neville Longbottum & Luna Lovegood: Alexus (11) ~*~ Dean Thomas & Paravti Patil: Adam (11) ~*~ Oliver Wood & -need a name-: Kyle (13) ~*~ Snape's granddaughter: Terra (12) ~*~ Remus's grandchildren: Zell (12) and Mina (7) ~*~ Ollivander's grandchildren: Coty (11) Kyle (11)  
  
Ookami: sorry the things are bunched up but MS wanted to put them in Bullet form...  
  
Summery: HP FUTURE! James, Jenna and Ginny go to Diagon ally where they meet Chrono and Ren and James gets his school supplies ^^v  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own characters, my screen name, Zell & Mina own the Immortal Zelgadis, & Kyle & Coty own Potions Master Dragon Tamer  
  
Chapter Two: A Meeting Of Sorts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James grabbed the flu powder from the pot and tossed it into the flames and they burst into a bright Emerald Green colour. James stepped into the fire and looked at Jenna with a faint smile and Ginny nodded.  
  
"Diagon Ally!" He said in a clear voice.  
  
He closed his eyes and tucked in his elbows as the fireplace began to spin around him quickly and before he knew it he tumbled out and appeared in the bustling and busy Diagon Ally, his letter from Hogwarts clutched tightly in his hand. James dusted himself off and he watched, as Jenna appeared holding Ginny's hand tightly.  
  
"Okay, James Hun what do you need to get? I have a feeling it will be very similar to my first year supplies..." Ginny said smiling.  
  
James pulled out the list and read it aloud to his mum.  
  
"Uniform: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags," James said looking up at his mum.  
  
"Well that will all be easy enough, what else?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Course Books: All students should have a copy of each of the following. The Standard book of spells (grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling. A beginners' guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore. Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger. Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them By Newt Scamander. The Dark Forces: a Guide To Self Protection by Quentin Trimble and The Dark Night by Kent C. Enething," James said softly.  
  
"Well I USED to have a copy of all of those EXCEPT the Dark Night but I think I got rid of them all along with your father, we will just have to buy new ones," Ginny said, "And about the last of the stuff?"  
  
"Other Equipment: 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal vials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales. Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks," James finished.  
  
"Hm...I see, I know JUST Where to go! First we need to go to Gringotts!" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
~*~After they got money (O: we feel this does not need to be extended)~*~  
  
"How about we get your books first?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Okay," James said, holding a roller coaster scared Jenna piggyback style.  
  
Ginny led James and Jenna to The shop 'Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books. A young witch with thick brown hair and pupiless milky white eyes stood near the window and felt the air pass as Ginny entered. She held a collecting can and at her feet lay a wasted black and white husky dog. She shook the near empty can but no one seemed to notice so she gave up and sat down. Inside the shop was a table that said, 'your child starting Hogwarts? All the books needed are here! Feel free to look around for others before you leave!' Ginny smiled half heartily.  
  
"My book buying is sure getting easy," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Yeah," James said half paying attention, looking at a girl with pale skin, cold gray eyes and long silver blonde hair.  
  
Jenna shivered as the girl passed followed by a strange brown creature about three feet high wearing a tea rag like a toga. Its giant ears flapped as it followed her to the table where she grabbed one of each book after reading the cover making sure it was the right one. She turned, rather too quickly and bumped into James, both falling over, the girl dropping her books, James, Jenna.  
  
"Gadammit!" She cursed loudly picking up her books.  
  
"Sorry," James said after checking on Jenna who was crying softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"'Course I am! A Malfoy would never be injured after something like that" she said standing, "and you!" She snapped at the brown creature, "Hold these!"  
  
"Erm...What is that?" James asked nodding at the floppy eared creature standing up.  
  
"It's my house elf. His name is Veetoe," She said looking at him curiously, "I am Ren by the way. And you are?"  
  
"James. James Potter," He said softly.  
  
Ren looked at him from head to toe and smirked lightly. Ginny finally made it through the crowd to where James and Ren were talking and picked up a silently crying Jenna.  
  
"Well, we'll probably meet again soon, so see ya' 'round!" Ren said kicking the house elf, Veetoe, and walking towards the check out line.  
  
"Who was that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just a girl..." James said softly picking up his books.  
  
Ginny didn't comment and left the shop after they had bought the goods. She reread the list that James had and thought for a moment.  
  
"James, if you go to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and get your robes, I'll pick up your other supplies then we can get your wand and be home twice as fast," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, mum, sounds good to me," James replied with a smile.  
  
Ginny pat his shoulder goodbye and walked off with Jenna in the opposite direction. James walked towards Madam Malkin's and stopped outside and peered in the window. A boy with spiky red hair and black tips with red eyes (probably some sort of charm or contacts James figured) was paying as a littler girl of about seven stood by his side. James stepped into the shop and passed the other red haired boy as he left.  
  
"Hogwarts?" an aging woman asked.  
  
"Yes'm" James said.  
  
The woman smiled and pointed to a stool where he stepped up and a measuring tape began measuring him. A black haired male with Green spikes and eyes stood on the other stool being measured also, only he had a bored look on his face.  
  
"Hogwarts?" The male asked.  
  
James nodded looking at the shade of green in the boys hair with a light smirk; it was cool. The male seemed to notice his gaze and grinned.  
  
"Mum hates it, dad thinks it will match with my house though, I mean Slytherin house," He said.  
  
"Slytherin? You think you are going to be there?" James asked.  
  
"Nah, I know so. It's always been like that. My family is always in Slytherin house," He said, "By the way. The name's Chrono Malfoy."  
  
"Mal-? Do you have a sister named Ren?" James asked, "Oh yeah I'm James Potter." He added.  
  
"Ren? Ah, yeah she is my sister. Potter, aye? Probably going to be a Gryffindor. My dad told me about your dad," Chrono said smirking, "Enemies from the start. Though Mum says they worked together in the war for a little bit but not that long."  
  
"I've heard THAT story before," James said with a smirk, "All of my cousins are Weaslys, pretty much, so I was raised with that whole 'Malfoy's are bad' prospect."  
  
"No one's admitting we aint," Chrono said with a smirk, "but for change of subject, you play quidditch?"  
  
"Qui-? No. But I've rode my dad's old firebolt before." James said frowning rubbing a scar on his forehead that was invisible when his bangs were down.  
  
"Finished," the woman said handing James and Chrono different robes as the two walked to the line to pay.  
  
The two remained silent, each lost in thought about something.  
  
"Well," Chrono said as they left the store, "Maybe if you make Slytherin we can be friends."  
  
James nodded and shook Chrono's hand as the green and black haired male walked away in the distance. James walked to the curb and sat down looking up at the sky until Jenna rushed up and glomped him. Ginny laughed and grabbed his robes, folded them, and laid them in the cauldron next to his books.  
  
"The next stop after this is Ollivander's to get your wand," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
James nodded and his mum led him to the wand store and they entered. Boxes of wands on shelves were stacked to the ceiling in the small dusty store. A very old and decrepit man came out followed by a younger boy of about eleven. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, sharp hazel eyes, and pale skin. He wore black ripped knee shorts, A black tank top over a navy blue fish net like shirt (Z: I have one but I can't remember what they were called exactly), A black trench coat and black boots that came halfway to his knees. Around his neck was a silver dragon pendent, a Hogwarts crest on a black cord, His left ear had one hole with a silver hoop in it and he wore silver bracelets on both wrists. He flicked his hair over his shoulder and looked at James with little care.  
  
"Ah, Ginny Weasly? Come to buy your son a wand?" The old man asked looking from Ginny then to James, "Those eyes, he is the son of Harry Potter is he not?"  
  
"Yes he is Mr. Ollivander, all knowing as usual. He starts Hogwarts this year so we need to buy him a wand," Ginny said brightly.  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled and walked behind the counter and rested his arms, the gothic (K: He is supposed to be, but I do not know how to describe my brother that well ;)) male folded his arms and closed his eyes leaning against the wall, his skinny figure slouched up to make him look shorter. James watched the boy with interest, but he ignored James completely after the first acknowledgement.  
  
"Oh, This is my grandson Coty. He will be taking over my shop once he graduates Hogwarts. He will be starting this year too, but anyways, for the young man's wand!" Mr. Ollivander said moving to a stack and carefully pulling out a box. "Here, Try this one. Holly, phoenix feather and 12 inches, also good for curses."  
  
James grabbed the wand put looked at Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Well, boy if your left handed use your left hand!" the old man said exasperated.  
  
James blushed slightly glad Coty wasn't watching and switched it to his left hand and before he did anything the old man snatched the wand.  
  
"No good! How about this one!"  
  
For about half an hour the old man switched the wands James hand constantly, not finding the perfect match. Coty opened one eye and watched with slight interest. He walked behind the counter and grabbed a black velvet case off of the shelf and handed it to his grandfather who looked at it curiously.  
  
"What is this?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
Mr. Ollivander opened the case and looked at a crystal wand. He reached to grab it but the wand engulfed itself in flame and he pulled his hand away. He looked at Coty who was again leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed acting as if he was asleep. Mr. Ollivander held the wand out to James and spoke next in a deep mysterious voice.  
  
"This was the first wand my grandson made. No, not Coty, my other grandson made this wand. It was made different from all the others because, as it was for told by a young oracle in the family," Mr. Ollivander watched Coty who opened his eyes half way looking at James, "that the three great animal forces would have to unite to defeat the dark force that would arise. That is another story and we will save it for another time. The core is a unicorn hair, and wrapped around it, the red swirls you see, that is a dragon heartstring. But instead of being made of wood it is made of crystallized Phoenix tears. Only the chosen one can touch it. Now, it is your turn to try."  
  
James held out a shaky hand and brushed the tips of his fingers along the wand shaft, it was cool and smooth. He grabbed it and lifted it up to look at better, the light shining through it making rainbows on the floor. The wand grew warm in his hands, not a burning sensation but something greater. His fingers tingled and all sound seemed to decease. A strange wind blew in the room and Coty was now paying full attention to what was happening. Gold sparkles shot from the end and he smiled widely. Jenna clapped and Ginny hugged him from behind. Mr. Ollivander grinned and Coty's black lips formed a faint smile.  
  
"That wand is perfect! But you know, because of its rarity it will be rather expensive..." Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"Yes we know, how much?" Ginny asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Five galleons," Coty said quietly.  
  
"Well...yes that should cover the costs," Mr. Ollivander said frowning at his grandson.  
  
Ginny paid and they left the shop and before the door closed Coty thought he heard a faint 'you sold your first wand and chose perfectly...much better then your father." James pocketed his watch and reminded himself to never lose it, for he found it very valuable and expensive.  
  
~*~Two weeks later~*~  
  
"Jamie?" Black haired green-eyes Harry asked, "You start Hogwarts in a few days right?"  
  
"Yes father, but today is my birthday, what do I get?" James asked eating breakfast one morning.  
  
"This," Harry said and a beautiful black eagle owl flew in from the outside, "Rather expensive so do try NOT to lose him."  
  
"Wow," James said softly.  
  
The black owl looked at him with soft amber eyes and let out a soft hoot. He flew to James' shoulder and nuzzled him asking for food. James handed him a few frosted flakes and grinned. Jenna walked in the room half asleep, saw the owl and ran away again screaming. The owl became scared and flew up atop the fridge hooting down in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Jenna? Jenna? JENNA!" Harry called shaking his head exasperated and leaving the kitchen looking for the young black haired girl.  
  
James grinned and leaned back in his seat. He had a feeling this would be a good year.  
  
"How about I call you Shinigami?" James asked the owl, "I heard Terra say the name once...It's the Japanese god of death or something like that..."  
  
Shinigami hooted and flew down to the table and finished off the frosted flakes and James stroked his soft feathers gently with a smile on his face.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
Ookami: Okay, how was it?  
  
Zell: Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Mina: Really, We are. But Ookami is lazy and has little access to the computer. Zell is grounded, little computer, and has a band to work with. I am to busy with my friends and girl scouts and not supposed to be on the computer.  
  
Coty: Yes, I am a Goth in real life so don't bother complaining about anything we write. Besides ME and Ky, wont be in this story for to long anyways.  
  
Kyle: *nods* and we are both grounded and have Drama club (Ookami does too) on Thursdays and Fridays. Hope you review soon!  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* ~Pained Soul Wolf Goddess AKA Ookami the Great~ *The Immortal Zelgadis AKA Zell* ~*~The Immortal Zelgadis AKA Mina~*~ -Potions Master Dragon Tamer AKA Kyle- -{-}-Potions Master Dragon Tamer AKA Coty-{-}- 


	3. The Train Ride

JPatHS  
  
Ookami: Lol, SOOO Sorry for the Long wait!  
  
Zell: . My dad was mad at me for hitting my older step brother . he is a faggot (my sib, not my dad)  
  
Mina: And Ookami and Me couldn't do it without Zellie-Chan's help  
  
Zell: . Don't call me that...  
  
Mina: ^^'  
  
Ookami: Here Goes .  
  
Summery: The train trip to Hogwarts! Woot, woot!  
  
Disclaimer: We only own the original characters we made up, and the plot. Kitty the Black Ice Cat has graciously let us use her character *bows head in thanks*  
  
NOTE: There are two Coty/Cody's Cody is Fred's son, Coty is Ollivander's grandson  
  
Note: We'll dedicate a chapter to you if you ask ^. -  
  
~*~The Train Ride~*~  
  
James stepped through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 and looked around curiously. He had heard about the place from his father but had never actually seen it. It was wonderful. A large scarlet steam engine stood of to the side labeled 'Hogwarts Express' and many people were gathered together saying their goodbyes. The first person James recognized was his friend Terra, talking to the red eyed boy who he had at Diagon Ally.  
  
"Okay, I'd love to stay and watch you go," Harry said, "But I really need to get to work lest they really do kick me off the job."  
  
James nodded in understanding, and Harry hugged him briefly before he disappeared with a loud crack. Jenna was hugging Ginny's arm closely, petrified of all the birds in the area.   
  
"I need to go to, Hun, I'm so sorry," Ginny began.  
  
"It's okay mum, I know what to do," James said with a smile.  
  
Ginny hugged her son, and Jenna glomped him one last time before the two turned and left. James grabbed his cart and put it on the very last compartment of the train. He stood in the doorway and looked out, their being a good half hour before the train had to leave. He spotted Ren and Chrono talking to the man he presumed their father, and the kid named Coty being dragged forward to talk to a group of girls by one who appeared to be his twin. He soon spotted his red haired twin cousins, Garry and Evan Weasly, and they were talking to their father, his Uncle Ron.  
  
"Boo!" Someone said in James's ear causing him to jump.  
  
He turned around quickly and saw Terra laughing her head off, and the male she had been talking to and a younger girl to little to be in Hogwarts.  
  
"When ye said ye was goin' ter Boardin' school, I didn' know we was ter be goin' to the same place," Terra said with a grin, "aye, mate these be Zell, and miss Mina."  
  
"Yo," Zell said smirking, hands in his pockets, red eyes shining mischievously.  
  
"Hiya," Mina said looking at him, "You have a little sister don't you?"  
  
"Err... Yes, I do. How'd you know?" James asked.  
  
"Its a little sister thing," Mina said with a shrug.  
  
James and Terra laughed and Zell used Mina's head as an armrest.  
  
"So you're the infamous James Potter," Zell said looking at him carefully, "What house do you reckon you'll be in?"  
  
"Well, a sorta friend thinks I'll be in Gryffindor, and so does my dad," James said with a shrug.  
  
"A 'sorta friend'?" Terra asked.  
  
"I met him a few days ago, what houses are you two in?" James asked.  
  
The two looked at each other thinking, and both replied, "Slytherin."  
  
"Wow," James said, "Your that bad Ter? (Z: you say it "Tear")"  
  
"I *am* a Snape," Terra said with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," Terra muttered.  
  
"Um, okay," James said.  
  
"We'd love to stay and chat but we need to go," Zell said, "Nice meeting you."  
  
James nodded and the three disappeared, Mina hopping off the train. James sat down on a seat and let Shinigami out of the cage and stroked the black owl with a faint smile on his lips. After a while the train started to move and A girl with black hair and gold eyes hoped into the cabin followed by two other girls, one with Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"Hiya," The girl said with a smile, "can we sit here?" the black haired one asked pointing at a seat.  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure, go on ahead," James said with a shrug, "I'm James."  
  
"I'm Kitty, these are Sam, the one with the brown hair, and Alexus, the one with the blonde hair. We are starting Hogwarts, and you?"  
  
"I'm starting as well," James said with a smile.  
  
"You a pureblood?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm a Muggle born," Kitty said proudly.  
  
"I wouldn't be to proud about that," a cold voice said as a male entered the compartment.  
  
"I remember you! Chrono right?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chrono," The male said, "And my sister Ren."  
  
"Why can't I be proud for being a Muggle born?" Kitty asked defensively.  
  
"Because, your going to be the weak point *and* laughing stock of *all* the Slytherins," Ren said coldly, "No one wants mud bloods messing up *our* school!"  
  
"Pardon? Your school? I was invited here just like you were!" Kitty said angrily.  
  
"No! You were invited out of pity in hopes that your little mudbloddy self can do some good for your filthy kind," Ren said.  
  
"Enough!" a new male said walking in, "Being Muggle born isn't so bad. It just means you learns more *modern* ways of killing people, cooking food *and* traveling!"  
  
"And who are you?" Ren snapped.  
  
"The name is Spike," he said smiling evilly, "Spike Vaptor."  
  
"Oh I'm *so* scared," Ren said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you should be," Spike said, "You see I am a muggle born."  
  
"Didn't see that coming," Chrono said running his fingers through his green spikes.  
  
"Whatever, scram," Spike said pointing a wand at Ren, who looked at him coldly.  
  
"Whatever," Ren said turning, grabbing her twins hand and leaving.  
  
"Next time I won't be here to save your asses," Spike said leaving as well.  
  
"Did he?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We could have taken them," Sam muttered.  
  
"Probably," Alexus muttered back.  
  
"Do you Watch Whose Line Is It Anyways?" Kitty asked James.  
  
The four broke into a lengthy discussion that lasted until the end of the ride (they changed somewhere in that time) and had no more visits from the Malfoy twins or Spike.   
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
Ookami: ^^ wow that was long...  
  
Zell: *fas* bitch! *Smacks Ookami upside the head*  
  
Mina: *sweat drop* R&R  
  
TO Kitty the black ice cat from Ookami: Can you e-mail me sometime? I'd love to talk to you! ^^  
  
(To lazy to type signis)  
  
PSWG  
  
~'That's everyone in the Family!' 'What are Fred and me? Next-door neighbors?'~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Note: Order of Story Updates and how it will be done  
  
***In My Shoes (yyh), ***The Great Makai Tournament (yyh with a dab of others), ***My Will to Live (FFVII & yyh), ***Until Death Do Take Me (yyh), ***When In England (yyh, hp), ***Brother, My Brother (hp), ***James Potter and the Hope Stone (hp- may be longer since I don't have time to talk to Coauthor), ***The Apprentice (dl), ***The Great Holiday Specials (dl- may come down), ***A Stitch in Time (hp & dl), ***Freaky Friday (dl), ***Whose Line Is It Anyways? (SG: SG1), ***Oracle Of Ages (hp), ***Welcome to the SGC (SG: SG1), ***Into The Fire (SG: SG1), ***The Map Of Middle-Earth (LotR *might come down*) 


	4. Over The Lake

**Ookami:** _Oh Yeah! We're back! ::dances::_  
  
**Zell:** _=) She is just happy because in Everquest she joined a guild_.  
  
**Ookami:** _Not just _any _Guild! The Order of the Emerald Empire! Tala is in it!_  
  
**Zell:** _Right, well hope you all enjoy this chapter! =)_  
  
**Ookami:** _::still dancing::_  
  
- - -Over The Lake- - -  
  
"First years over here," A male called, "First years come this way!"  
  
James hopped off the train and saw the male. His father had told him Hagrid was the one who did the summoning, but it must have changed. For there was an older male with short brown hair and blue eyes. James, Sam and Alexus were separated in the large crowd but him and Kitty managed to keep together okay.  
  
"First years please follow me," the man called.  
  
James and Kitty tried to walk through the crowd but the two kept getting shoved around and couldn't move much. Someone bumped into Kitty and she fell to the damp ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Ow!" Kitty snapped looking for who bumped her.  
  
"Sorry," girl said helping her up, "Let me help you get over to Professor Lunare."  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said smiling.  
  
The two followed the red haired girl as best they could. James was sure he'd seen her somewhere before but the falling darkness made him unsure. And her voice was bloody familiar too.  
  
"Thank you Felicity," Lunare said as they arrived, "Can you-?"  
  
"Yep," she said going around to help any more first years.  
  
"She must be important," Kitty whispered to James, "The crowd is literally parting for her."  
  
"Ah," James said, "That would be my cousin. She is a prefect."  
  
"Oh! How many cousins _do_ you have here?" Kitty asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Seven I think," James said.  
  
"Dang... You have a big family," Kitty frowned.  
  
"Yeah," James said, "Hard to remember names sometimes."  
  
"This way first years, is that all of you?" Lunare asked.  
  
He looked around and spotted no one else remotely suspicious, all the older students having gone to the carriages. He gestured for them to follow and they walked down a long narrow path that led them near the forest.  
  
"You will see your first view of Hogwarts in a second," Lunare promised them, smiling faintly.  
  
They went around a bend, and Lunare brushed a large branch out of the way and everyone stared up at the majestic building, many gasped. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the dark sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. The castle held their glances; none noticing that they were on the edge of a large black lake until someone took a step forward and almost fell into the lake, near a large fleet of small boats.  
  
"Watch it," Spike said coolly, pulling the person and thrusting him away from the waters edge.  
  
"Thanks..." The boy said licking his lips.  
  
"Okay everyone," Lunare said smiling brightly, "Four to a boat, and no pushing and shoving. The giant squid doesn't like people falling into his lake."  
  
Many people gulped, hoping the part about the squid was a joke. Kitty went to get a boat with Alexus and Sam, and the boy that had almost fell in. James climbed in a boat and was soon joined by a happy-go-lucky Chrono, an annoyed Ren, and an emotionless Spike. After about fifteen minutes of boating over the smooth crystal like surface of the lake, Ren grabbed her brother's arm in fear.  
  
"There _is_ something down there," She hissed.  
  
"Wha?" Chrono asked, looking over the edge of the boat.  
  
He blinked in confusion and saw nothing, he turned back but a little to quickly and the boat began to shake, and Ren fell out of it, and shattered the crystal like surface of the lake with a large splash. After a moment she broke the surface again kicking and screaming.  
  
"HELP ME DAMMIT!" She yelled at her brother.  
  
Some unknown current slowly pulled her away from the boat, and Lunare turned around quickly. He was too far away to do anything to help Ren, and his boat would not stop. Ren started to sink, having nothing to keep her afloat.  
  
"REN!" Chrono yelled, leaning over and stretching out his hand.  
  
"You idiot," Spike growled, "You will fall in!"  
  
Spike pulled Chrono back and jumped into the black lake himself. He bobbed back up and shook his head looking for any signs of Ren. Many people were now screaming in fear, and Lunare was wringing his hands in fear.  
  
"Ren?" Spike called.  
  
There was no reply, so he gulped as much air as he could and dove underwater. He couldn't see anything. The water was too dark. He swam around until he saw a flash of silver and swam to it. His hand closed over a silver chain around Ren's neck. He grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her up to the surface. Ren was limp in his arms, but he felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Lunare called to Spike.  
  
Spike slowly swam back to his boat and climbed in, ignoring Lunare complexly. Chrono began shaking his sister and spouting random, unimportant babble. She opened one eye and coughed up water before seeing Chrono. She slapped him with all of her strength.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Chrono whimpered.  
  
James stared at the two in confusion then looked at Spike who shrugged. The two continued there insult was all the way to the other edge of the lake, but in indoor voices. As soon as they got off their boat Lunare rushed over to see if Ren was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"You must be fine if you can talk like that," Spike said with hands in his pockets.  
  
Ren glared at Spike, not even thanking him for saving her. Spike didn't seem to mind though. He walked towards Lunare who was leading the large group into the castle itself. Kitty ran to catch up with James and tugged his arm.  
  
"Weren't those the people from the train?" She asked worried.  
  
"Yeah," James nodded.  
  
"Why did he save her?" Kitty wondered.  
  
"Guess he just wants to play hero," James smiled.  
  
Kitty giggled and the two hurried up, not wanting to be left behind in the cave with the dark squid somewhere under the lakes surface. 


	5. Almost Sorted

**JPHS**

**K+**

**Makai Goddess Ookami & The Immortal Zelgadis**

**Ookami:** Sorry to all of you out there who wanted to read this. X Me and Zell have been out of contact, and things have come up. This is shorter then we would have liked, so please, find it in your hearts to forgive us.

**Zell:** Also, I'm not supposed to be talking to her, and I have limited access to the internet, so this actually took all of three days to get written up completely. (Okay, more like three hours, but same difference, right?)

**Mina: **We're back! Yay! D

Almost Sorted

* * *

"Reeen," Chrono whined, "I said I was sorry!" 

"Yeah, well, you let some high and mighty jerk off save me," Ren said, "You're supposed to listen to me!"

"Just because you're three minutes older-"

"Listen to them argue," Kitty said, looking over at Ren and Chrono as they walked in the underground room, entering a hall.

"You'd think they were married," James nodded.

"Yeah, really," Kitty nodded her head.

"Well, you two look like you're married," A girl behind them said.

"Eek!" James jumped, turning to look at a shortish Asian looking girl, with long incredibly dark brown hair and silver tips, "who are you."

"Xilver, they call me," she said, hands shoved into her pockets, "But yeah, you two look like an old married couple. All cozy… And you just met, tsk tsk..."

"How did you know we just met?" Kitty asked, blinking in confusion.

"I'm a genius," Xilver smirked, "And I have eyes and ears all over the place, they call me-"

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Everyone turned to look at Ren, who was yelling at some helpless looking male with sandy blonde hair. He looked just about ready to cry. Chrono was trying to calm down his sisters raging temper, unsuccessfully one might add.

"Ms...?" Professor Lunare began.

"Malfoy, Ren Malfoy," she glared.

"Yes, well, Ms. Malfoy if you don't calm down I'll have you sent to the headmaster's office and possibly kicked out of this school," the male said, smiling slightly.

Ren quieted, mumbling something about all adults dying and burning in hell. James could have sworn he saw the Xilver girl smirk as the group began walking once more. He and Kitty looked around, wondering where they were going next.

They stopped in a large room, where Professor Lunare clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Well," he said, "All of you are about to be sorted into your houses. I'm going to have to ask you all to wait here for a moment, but when I come back, here is what we are going to do:

"When I call your name, you are to come forward and try on the sorting hat, and it will then announce the house that you are to go to. Kapeesh?"

There were silent murmurs.

"What kind of idiot says Kapeesh?" James heard someone say, turning to look at a dark haired male.

"I think I've seen him before," James said.

Kitty looked at the male James pointed to.

"Oh, yeah, he's one of the Ollivander twins," Kitty said, "I met him when I got my wand. He's nice, but he flirted too much."

"So he's the second twin," James said, looking around for the first.

"Are you looking for the freaky boy?" Kitty asked, shivering, "He scared me. Just staring at me with the hazel eyes... He knew I was a muggle too."

"Maybe your mom mentioned it?" James asked.

"No, she never heard of the word till we got to the store, he walked over to me, asked if I was a muggle and if I was starting Hogwarts," Kitty said, recalling the moment.

"Maybe he was trying to hit on you...?"

"Eww..." Kitty giggled.

"Yeah, that would be kind of creepy," James laughed.

"So when's the sorting start?" Kitty asked, looking to James.

"I'm not sure, in a few minutes I guess."

The two were silent for a moment, listening to the assorted conversations. Some of the other students seemed scared, some of them were excited, and some of them, okay, Ren, was cussing the world out through her front teeth.

The room got colder as many silvery figures, drifted through the walls, talking loudly together.

"I hear, the festivities were wonderful," one of the ghost like essences said.

"They were simply splendid," another nodded.

"Hey, I believe those are the new kids," a third said.

All the ghosts stopped and looked down at the students with a twinge of interest. A couple of the students freaked at the sight of ghosts, and even James felt slightly afraid. But there were other 'purebloods' that just sort of nodded hello and continued talking.

"My, my, they do seem to get shorter every year," one said, waving down to them.

"And look at them all, pure wonder they're alive! They all look half starved!" a female exclaimed.

"Except that one," another said pointing down to a boy, who turned bright red.

"Good luck with the sorting," the first ghost said, smiling kindly.

"Don't let the hat rip your heads off, he hasn't done it in years though," a smirking ghost said.

"Rip our heads off?" Kitty asked, looking at James with wide eyes.

"He must have been joking," James tried to reassure her, as the ghosts left to attend the banquet.

"I hope so... It's kind of scary..." Kitty said, smiling.

"Yeah," James nodded.

The two went silent once more. They looked around, trying to think of something more to say.

"Um..." Kitty began.

"Okay, First years!" Professor Lunare said, "Let the sorting began!"

He pushed open the large doors, leading the students across a long hall, into the middle of a large dining hall, surrounded by all of the older students. James suddenly felt very short.

"Now, remember, when I call your name, come up," Professor Lunare reminded them, heading to the ancient three legged stool.

* * *

**Zell: **w00t! 1 h0p3 U 411 3j0y3d 7h15!11

**Mimi: **:( Ignore his not so 1337ness and review!

**Mina: **I LOVE KITTIES!


End file.
